


In Another Town

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [15]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Femslash February, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, It is 530am as I publish this, Like for the WHOLE series, Longing, Ojamajo Doremi spoilers, Sad, The witches are gay and there's nothing you can do about it, Unrequited Love, Witches, Yearning, living in different worlds, tagging for such a small fandom is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: In another town the light fills my roomIn another town they're painting my moonIn another town I won't see it soonIn another town, I know, I know, I know-Another Town; Regina Spektor---The Queen of the Witch World misses the Human World (Specifically, Seki)
Relationships: Seki/Yuki, Seki/Yuki (Ojamajo Doremi)
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Kudos: 6





	In Another Town

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me sad,  
> If you don't know the stuff in the last season of Ojamajo Doremi (Dokkan, not Naisho) don't read this cause spoiler city
> 
> I DOUBT if there are any Doremi fans on ao3 but HEY :') You cant tell me Yuki and Seki had a thing going on...
> 
> ANYWAY, I LOVE Ojamajo Doremi A LOT, it's my favourite anime and means a lot to me. I'm glad that I was finally able to write a fic with this series. It's pretty long (200-ish episodes, 4 seasons with 50-51 episodes and 1 with 15?) but it is SO GOOD. Lots of heavy topics are brought and done so very well!! Naisho season? TEAR-JERKER It's good, I recommend if you want to watch a magical girl series where everyone DOESNT die :D and not filled with NSFW cause many avoid anime because of that reason

Sitting in the throne isn’t the same for her. She’s used to having two, one in the Majokai and then at the elementary school, the nurse’s office. It’s like a downgrade with only one. Yes, the Majokai is filled with magic, yes it’s bigger, yes she’s been there longer than the school, but she misses it.

The human world, she misses it so much. Her mind wanders to Doremi and her friends, who taught witches that humans are not so bad. They raised Hana, they help bring peace with the wizards, they’ve saved her and others so many times. They wanted to be witches desperately, especially Doremi. It was her dream since she was a child and it  _ never  _ happened. She only reached being a witch apprentice until they closed the connection between the witch world and human world.

Suki (No, that’s not her name. She’s no longer Suki…but calling herself queen is so...entitled) tenses up. All of the bittersweet memories returned when she was a nurse. The kids she watched grow up, treatments she learned, words shared, they were all a pleasure to be around. The best part is that she could keep a close eye on Doremi and company and assist them with anything they need. Even before she became an apprentice, Suki saw so much potential in her. She’s more than the “unluckiest pretty girl”, Doremi is extraordinary. Sometimes she wished that she was Yuki’s apprentice. 

(There’s no way Doremi could be Yuki’s apprentice. She’s good with covering her identify as a witch or a queen for that matter. The only thing magical about her human persona is the crystal ball disguised as normal jewellery, her power, her magic. Yuki looks like a normal human and lives alone, so she’s free to transform into a witch and head back to the witch world with no hidden eyes. Wouldn’t that be a shame if the Queen and leader of Majokai turned into a witch frog? How would they all manage? Her powers would be limited and have no proper or mature successor)

Working at the school brought many new friends that she missed. Although, she never expected to fall for someone. She’s a damn queen, Yuki has no time to find a partner and settle down. Besides, when it came to reproducing, all born-witches came from  _ flowers,  _ and most were single mothers. Some were lucky and had another witch or wizard to help with parenting. Why couldn’t that be the queen? Why couldn’t her heart find comfort in one of the witches or wizards? It had to be a human. 

_ There are so many wonderful witches who could be potential mates. The witches here have their eyes on other witches and wizards, wish that could be me.  _

She’s no different than Majo Tourbillon then, taking such a fond for a human. Unlike Yuki, Tourbillon left her throne and settled with a human. If she did the same thing, the same thing with Seki, how would life be then?

Terrible. She would watch Seki grow old and die while she outlives her. Their kids would follow the same fate and Yuki would be miserable, just like Tourbillon. Seki deserves to be with a human, to properly grow old with, have a family, be safe and sound. If Seki and Yuki were together, Seki would be in potential danger. 

Even with the entrance of the human world closed off, Yuki could still see how everyone was doing with her magic. It’s like watching tv, they don’t know she’s watching and there’s no way to communicate. Doremi and her friends are starting high school and reunited after some years apart. They still talk about Maho-Do, Majo Rika, Majo Ruka, Hana (who is growing up fast. She’s close to Pop’s age now) and even Yuki. 

She wavers the cloudy screen to Seki. She’s on her iconic motorcycle with someone else. Yuki couldn’t help but cringe, it’s not Seki’s fault, she never knew about her liking towards the teacher. Seki has been seeing this man for a long time now and even vowed to move to New York with him. He ended up coming to Japan and moving in with her.

That could’ve been Yuki. She keeps thinking that. That could be her on the motorcycle and heading to school, home, a restaurant, it didn’t matter to Yuki, she just wanted to be with Seki. She wanted that one dream that magic will never help grant. Hell, even with forbidden magic, it would be a failure.

Hana is curious and bubbly as ever. She peeks next to Yuki and gazes at the screen, then back at the queen. Her face may be covered from the veil, but the young witch could sense sadness from miles away. “You loved her, didn’t you?” Hana asks contently. A sad smile forms on her face. 

_ Loved,  _ present tense would work better for this situation. Yuki’s feelings never left and have no intention of finding someone else. 

“I do” She answers, “Not like how you loved Doremi and the others though…”

“No, like Mama’s parents. You loved her like that. Do you think you’ll be able to meet her again? Maybe one day, when we reconnect the worlds, you can have her become an apprentice! Then she can be a witch and—“

“Hana-chan” She gingerly placed one hand on her shoulder. Hana’s eyes grow hazy with a quivering lip.  _ Don’t cry, or else I will too.  _ “I wouldn’t want to do that to Seki. She has a perfect life already and I’m not going to ruin it so I feel better” She suspends her spell and the cloud disintegrates. “All that matters is her happiness. Let’s say you did the same with Doremi so she can still be your Mother-figure. That means she has to leave her family”

“...Hana understands” she frowns, “But...Queen, I miss her, I miss them so much…”

The queen pats the top of Hana’s head. “I miss them too...I miss them so much”

There’s going to be a time where the throne wouldn’t be hers anymore, and she will visit Seki again. She will tell her how proud she is, proud of her everlasting happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me really sad,  
> I want them to be happy :c thinking about the Witches and living for so long...hurts man
> 
> I know no one is going to read these cause the Ojamajo Doremi fandom is very small...but I have more :D


End file.
